


Tyler Seguin Hates Running

by orpwrks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: in a single skype call tyler paul seguin  felt that he was basically given a death sentence.or jamie and tyler go for a run.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bennguin Quarantine Fest 2020





	Tyler Seguin Hates Running

in a single skype call with his trainer tyler paul seguin felt that he was basically given a death sentence. 

“i want you guys to start running outside, it'd be good for you"   
“i know jamie doesn’t have a treadmill and it’s good for you to get out during this time, as long as you’re keeping active social distancing from other people”   
“it’ll keep the legs loose, just something to get the heart rate up”   
“it could be a great lineys bonding time”   
“and running out in nature is the most important life experience you could have, the trails can do things no treadmill ever could”. 

the list somehow went on as he preached the stupid, annoying, gross hassle of running.   
it was only during the quarantine and wasn’t really that far or anything but it just running. 

and that is how tyler paul seguin found himself complaining next to his captain on some weird dirt trail around white rock lake. 

it was hot. he was tired. the hill was upwards. 

"i'm gonna die here, just leave me." 

"we've only got like a quarter of a mile left. cmon, 0.2 isn't that far!" jamie enjoyed running. like if you asked if he wanted to run, he’d say yes. he may even offer to you if you wanted to run. it was a ‘mental cleanse’ as he called it. tyler, well, he called ‘bullshit’ but jamie would just roll his eyes affectionately. 

"don't forget the .05, jamie, don't forget that!" 

jamie swerved a little, pushing his shoes into the dirt and using the leverage to shove tyler with his shoulder. 

“hey!” tyler yelled indignantly, responding with a harder shove in return. 

the shoulder shove war continued as they laughed up jamie’s street. tyler 

“see! running is the best?” jamie shoved one last time as they made it up his drive way. 

“that’s debatable” tyler grumbled as jamie keyed open the front door. 

“yeah? is that so?” jamie asked, suddenly tyler’s back was against the wall besides the front door, jamie’s hands on each side of his head. 

“it is in fact” tyler’s voice came out quietly, jamie’s lips centimeters from his own. tyler closed the gap, and there they stood: making out sweaty, quarantined, and very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thought of while i was on a 6 mile run.
> 
> written on the floor following this 6 mile run.


End file.
